


Cas Makes Dean A Pie

by Crowleys_Princess1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Princess1/pseuds/Crowleys_Princess1





	Cas Makes Dean A Pie

He opened the Oven and placed the pie in. Turning the heat up, he sensed someone behind him.

"Hello Dean." he said without turning around.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked, making Cas shiver with delight as Dean's breath brushed his neck.

"Baking a pie." Cas whispered huskily.

"What type of pie?" Dean breathed, suddenly feeling a slight lusty feeling towards Cas.

"Apple" Cas whispered in delight as Deans' breath washed over him like a tidal wave of cinnamon and petrol.

"Oh, Cas!" Dean mumbled. "You are a God, you don't have to make me a pie."

Cas turned around.

"But i wanted to Dean. Just for you." Cas' deep voice resonated around the kitchen. Suddenly, Dean became attracted to Cas as he realised his true feelings towards Cas. At the same time, Cas was coming to terms with his own feelings.

"Cas... I-I-I-" Dean stuttered.

"Shhh" Cas said, placing a finger over Dean's lips. Dean felt a spark fling from the Angels' fingers.

"Asdfghjkl" he muttered against Cas' finger.

"I-I need to tell you someting Dean.... I don't know how to say this but... The Pie Is Ready."

"What? Wait, WHAT?" Dean asked.

*ding* went the oven as Cas pulled the Apple Pie out of its heated casing.

"Enjoy" Cas said.


End file.
